


Not a loser. My Jer-Ber.

by PurpleSlush1e



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christine and Michael are friends, College AU, Fluff, M/M, SQUIP is a person, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSlush1e/pseuds/PurpleSlush1e
Summary: Christine and Michael are the best of friends, they are studying at college. Christine has a reputation for being nice and warm, Michael for being smart and attractive, but when they are together they are jerks. But everything changes when Jeremy finds a way into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

“Teacher, I’ve been meaning to ask, is there any way we could force everyone to acquire the membership to the full version of the program?” Asked Michael to his professor “Because, well... they are delaying the class, since they don’t have all the tools that the full version provides.” he sighed “and it is only $200 a month! It’s really not that much!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Mell, as much as I’d like for your classmates to acquire the full version of the program” replied Mr. Connolly, “We simply cannot force your classmates to buy the membership”

“Fine!” exclaimed Michael “I will go to the director to see if we can do something about this issue!”

Michael stormed out the classroom, but he had something to look forward. Going to his favourite Italian place with his roommate and sister from another mister, Christine. The said they would meet at the university entrance, so they could go in his grey BMW to La Masseria, his favorite restaurant from all Broadway, he was going to order his favorite lasagna and Christine was most likely going to order her favorite salad.

When he finally got to the parking lot to meet Christine, she was already waiting for him, arms folded as she glanced his brother up and down. “What took you so long?” She grunted as they got up to the car to drive to Michael’s favourite restaurant. They could have made their way to the local greasy fast-food takeout for a quick meal, but that was where poor university students ate, and everything was so greasy, Christine could not stand that, and it was beneath both students.

“Ugh, why don’t people understand that when they are not rich, they should not get into things that cost a lot of money!” Grunted Michael while he began to drive out the arch of the university parking lot.

 Christine frowned and glanced at her brother, “what do you mean?”

Michael shrugged, and put his Bob Marley album in the radio “I mean, it’s only $200 usd a month! It’s really not that much! So, why are they still insisting on using the free version of Stencyl..?” He needed to blow out some steam, and he knew Christine was the only person who really understood him, since she knew all his background story.

Christine looked confused to Michael, “They won’t pay $200 for a something they need in class?!” She rolled her eyes “The costumes for our course are around a $100, for each play! And we do at least one each month!”

“The problem is my lecturer is too much of a feeble-minded and refuses to force my classmates to buy the membership to the developing software, so they get access to all the available tools!” Hissed Michael.

He sang along to Bob Marley and calmed down, then he asked “So, what’s new in your class, Chris?”.

“Well, there is this new guy... Jeremy, I think.” Replied Christine “He is well... very awkward, but overall he’s cute”

He parked his car in a spot in front of the Italian place. “Hey! Take care of my baby” he said while he threw his keys to the Valet Parking boy.

“So... tell me more about this Jeremy.” He said with a huge smirk through his face while the walked to the restaurant “Is he straight?”

Christine rolled her eyes “I’m not gonna let you bang the poor guy” she replied with a chuckle

“Well, fine.” Said Michael sarcastically, he definitely wanted to know more about the guy, if Christine said he was cute, and poor, he most definitely was good looking “But do tell me more about him”

“Well, he’s an idiot... But that is only because he is not rich, like us”

When they entered the restaurant, the were received with a little fear, and were cautiously guided to their favourite spot, it was a little table for two near a wall, below a vintage light, and a beautiful white cloth, the plates where sparking clean, as was the cutlery, because last time Christine’s fork had a tiny stain many people were fired. 

“So, have you finally learnt the difference between diet and regular Sprite?” Grunted Christine in an overpowering voice.

The waiter nodded cautiously. “Yes, Madam.”

“Great,” she drawled. “Maybe this time you won’t try to give me diabetes.”

The waiter walked away cautiously and went to get someone else to take care of the siblings, he always had the bad luck of being assigned to the section where they always sat.

Michael snorted “OMG, Christine, why must you torture that poor waiter, I mean, he could be a great one night stand?”  Michael winked knowingly. 

Christine rolled her eyes “He deserves it for being an asshole” then, she took out her brand new IPhone from her Kate Spade purse and started texting.

 “Who are you texting?” Asked Michael curiously

“Jason”

“I thought you hated that guy! You do remember that he cheated on you with Katherine, right?” Said Michael in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, but he’s real popular, so it’s good for my profile, y’know?”

When the new waiter arrived, they barked their orders and didn’t talk until their food arrived.

“So... you never told me anything about this... uh... Jeremy dude”

“Awww, you really like the guy don’t ya?” Christine said with a chuckle, and Michael just rolled his eyes thinking that that Jeremy must have quite a profile for Christine to notice his looks.

“Welp, he must have a really lousy life” she took a bite out of her insalata “I think he’s kinda poor, he has these sheets, or at least Jenna Rolan says so, where he keeps track of all the embarrassing things that happen to him... Oh! and he mentions a lot that his father never wears pants.”

“Huh... he’s definitely weird” he laughed “I guess I’ll take your advice and not bang the poor guy” said Michael while he made air quotes.

They finished their meals in silence enjoying the live pianist on the back, then asked for dessert, and after they had paid for their check, they went to get their car.

“Sooo...” said Christine while she climbed to the car “Who was your latest conquest, Mike?” Christine knew that her brother had a reputation for being quite a slut, but being utterly smart. “I’ve heard the gossip”

“This real cute guy, I think he was straight” he trailed off, thinking what was actually the guy’s name, he was really hot, and flexible, but not one of his best.

“Ooh! Do tell me more” she said excitedly

“Well, I think he’s name was... uh... Eric?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Jeremy’s life

Jeremiah Heere, 22, he entered college late because he took a sabbatical year before going to college to study a career as an actor. He decided to rebel against his father, because he wanted that, like him, he were a divorce lawyer. Determined to rebel against his father’s wishes, he went to the community college to take an acting class, because he thought that he should be able to do what he wanted with his life.

But during his course, his mother, was involved in a car accident and died suddenly, leaving both his father and Jeremy heartbroken, so he took a sabbatical to help his dad, and recover himself from the loss, during this year, he mounted small plays to entertain his dad, and distract him from their loss, that’s how his father realised that his son had found his true calling, therefore decided that he should take real acting courses and that’s why he sent him off to college to pursue his dream.

He definitely was not popular, but had a fair amount of friends, he had Jake and Rich, and this guy who looked exactly like Keanu Reeves, oh, and SQUIP, as everyone called him, had a knack for languages.

“Guten Morgen, mein lieber Freund” said a Keanu Reeves voice “Wie ghets?”

Jeremy smiled and waited for SQUIP to catch up. He’d met the other man on his Foreign Languages course at the community college. To this day, SQUIP, still swears he moved from New Jersey to New York for a change of scenery, not because he’d missed Jeremy, or because, here, Red Mountain Dew was illegal.

“I’m great, thanks!”

SQUIP grinned and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Marvellous! Have you heard the news about our dear friends?”

“Uhh... nope, not really” replied Jeremy with a confused look in his face.

“Well, they finally got their heads out of their asses and confessed their feelings to each other” said SQUIP extremely exited “Now, they are finally dating!”

“So, how do you know this?”

“Uh... well... it was probability...” he said nervously

“I know all your tricks! You probably were staking them, weren’t you?” said the skinny man sarcastically 

SQUIP got all nervous and replied “NO! I totally was not!”

“You were, weren’t you” said Jeremy in a squeaky voice “I can’t believe you!”

“No! I was casually outside The Capital Grille...” he scratched his neck “That’s when I saw ‘em”

“Uh... and why were you outside that restaurant” he crossed his arms “You can’t afford such an expensive place”

“Ugh! Fine! You caught me!” said SQUIP dramatically “I overheard Rich talking about this ‘hot date’ he was going on and wanted to see if our ship was finally together”

“Hey, my dudes!” shouted a voice afar

Jeremy and SQUIP turned around to see their friends holding hands.

“So! We’ll tell you the news!” Exclaimed Jake

“We are finally dating!” Rich kissed Jake on his cheek and immediately blushed

“Uh, well... we kinda already knew” commented Jeremy nervously “SQUIP told me”

“JEREMY!” SQUIP huffed

Rich rolled his eyes “Well, I don’t even wanna know how y’know that” 

SQUIP grinned “Well, I might’ve had spied on you at The Capital Grille”

They kept talking until it was time for the friends to head to class, so each went their way to their classes. When Jeremy arrived to class, his teacher, Mr. Reyes, asked the boys to chose a representative to go heat up his Hot Pocket and for the girls to make a chair circle.

“Why must you always choose me?” Asked Jeremy 

“Well, that is because you are a Loser, duh” answered Jason

“Fine!” Jeremy squeaked

Everyone started laughing, so Jeremy left the room sad, and about to cry, when he got to the small room with the microwaves, he heated the Hot Pocket. When he was a little more calm he went back to the theatre. He sat on a chair they was a little behind everyone else’s. This chair was next to Christine. He sat there though the whole class, without making a noice, when it was finally time to leave he stood up and ran out the classroom.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Asked Christine concerned 

Jeremy walked away from Christine and leaned against a wall, slid down it with a sigh, staring at the new holes in his jeans. There was a rat infestation in the small apartment his father was renting him near college, and they had made holes in all of his clothes.

“O-kay” Christine rolled her eyes and followed him

“Go away,” he huffed. “I’m not in the mood.”

There was an awkward silence, before Christine decided to speak again.

She sat down next to him “So... do stores actually sell clothes like that?” 

Jeremy eyed the girl next to him, she was wearing a black and gold Gucci dress and had a Kipling backpack. Plus she was one of the most popular girls at school.

“Well, I’m crying because Jason called me a loser, there is a rat infestation in my apartment and I haven’t eaten for a whole day!” A tear sled through Jeremy’s face. He sobbed and then walked away.

Christine made her way to the college’s entrance, where she met her brother. They climbed inside the car to head home.

Michael started the car and asked “How was you day, Chris?”

“Well, the Jeremy guy is definitely weird, and now I’m sure he’s poor” she snorted

“And why do you think that?”

“Well” Christine looked out the window “he said there was a rat infestation at his apartment, so he definitely doesn’t live in the nice area of town”

“Well, think you’re right, I asked Jenna, Brooke and Chloe for his background” he added “They dug up his facebook, and Instagram”

“Ooh.. Michael, and I thought you weren’t interested in the guy” Christine smirked

“Well, what can I say” Michael blushed

“OMG, I was only joking” she said incredulously “So, what did they find”

“Well, no pictures of expensive stuff, no fancy restaurants, no Starbucks drinks” he grimaced “Uh, and he’s most likely straight, but he is cute”

“See, I told you” said Christine smugly “But, I still think he’s so not your type”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a posting schedule, so I will be uploading the chapters as soon as I have them :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael joins Christine to her acting class

The next day, their routine was the same, Jeremy found SQUIP, Jake and Rich arrived, they talked, and then headed to class. But when he arrived to the theatre, they was a guy he had only seen from afar, the infamous Michael Mell. He had always admired him, he was everything he ever wanted to be, popular, rich, smart, and he could get anyone he wanted.

 

He took out his IPhone 5 out of his ‘Apocalypse of the Dammed’ backpack and opened the group chat

 

**Jeremy 10:00** OMG guys! Michael fucking Mell is here!

 

**Jake 10:01** Well, he’s probably joining his best friend, Christine.

 

**SQUIP 10:01** I predicted this would happen.

 

**Rich 10:02** Sheesh, _@SQUIP_ , you are so not a grey, oblong pill Quantum nano-technology CPU that’s from Japan! You can’t predict everything.

 

Jeremy helped make the chair circle. When he finished, he sat down in the same spot as yesterday, a chair that was a little behind the others, but next to Christine’s. Then theroles were assigned, and finally they started rehearsing.

 

“I love play rehearsal!” Exclaimed Christine “Because it’s the best, because it is fun!”

 

Jeremy laughed to himself “So, why do you love it so much?”

 

“Well, because you are equipped with directions and text” she chuckled “Life is easy in rehearsal, you follow a script, so you know what comes next”

 

Jeremy couldn’t agree more, when they rehearsed his life was way much better, he could be anything that he wanted, and have everything he could desire, plus he got characters that actually had a social life, unlike him.

 

Christine’s phone buzzed, she took it out of her Kipling backpack.

 

**Michael 10:30** He’s so gorgeous

 

**Christine 10:30** Ooh, do you have a crush? 7u7

 

**Michael 10:31** >:v Shut up!

 

**Christine 10:32** Want me to ask him to join us for lunch?

 

Michael stared at his phone, did he want that? Did he wanted to be seen with that poor, awkward and not popular guy? After a short time of question, he answered.

 

**Michael 10:40** Nah, I’m way out of his league.

 

Christine laughed at the text she received.

 

**Michael 10:40** Plus, today i’ve got a date with Nicole

 

After class, Michael took Christine back to their suite and went to pick up Nicole for their date. She was a gorgeous, hot asian girl, and his latest conquest.

 

They went to see a play to Broadway, then, they went to a nice little Italian place near his apartment, Pangea, the one that had the spaghetti he loved. Sitting at a table for two, with a candle placed between them, and Nicole smiling at him, he thought he had gotten over Jeremy, but he was wrong. The twinkle of Nicole’s blue eyes under the trembling light of the fire reminded him of Jeremy’s gorgeous eyes, so he failed the mission of ignoring his thoughts about Jeremy. Ever since he saw him up close, listening to his sister ramble about her passion, Michael had found himself unable to stop thinking about him.

 

Michael he took Nicole back to her apartment, then kissed her, it started roughly, so they shifted slightly so the angle was a little less awkward, she kept one arm curled around Michael as he tilted his chin down and gently slotted their lips together. They separated for a few seconds, and walked inside her apartment.

 

They kissed again, this time it was chaste and light, with Michael pulling away after a few seconds, but then Nicole chased his lips, and the next kiss was longer and a little firmer. They came together again for a third and then a fourth kiss and before they knew it, they were licking inside one another’s mouths, and trying to press closer. A hand rode into Michael’s hair, fingers tangling between locks and the other of Nicole’s hands slid down to Michael’s ass, splaying over it possessively.

 

Michael began to wonder what would it feel like, kissing the blue-eyed man’s lips, they looked so tender and innocent, like they had never been kissed before. He imagined his hands running through Jeremy’s hair while they kissed. He wondered if their fist kiss would be needy and passionate, and if the tension between them would be thick enough to cut.

 

No, he could never be seen with such a lame guy like Jeremy. Then, Michael decided that, to take his mind off Jeremy, he would go to a club, and get really drunk. Afterwards, he took his car back to his suite, because he is a responsible driver, and called his friends to meet him there, and, Michael called an Uber to take him to his favourite place.

 

It had neon lights, round tables with tall chairs, nice music that was loud enough to fill the room, but didn’t cover the conversations, and they prepared the best Painkillers he had ever tasted. He might have only been 19, but his physique made him look over 21, so he could get all the alcohol he wanted.

 

When he arrived, he ordered his favourite cocktail, and grabbed a table in the middle of the place, from there he could check out all the people at the club, and target his next conquest.

 

The bass pounded through the speakers of the club, the dance floor was filled with the heat from the crowd’s tightly-packed bodies, the air had a sweaty, and alcohol-filled smell, but he really enjoyed being there, because whenever he went there, all his sorrows went away.

 

Chloe, Brooke and Jenna arrived shortly after. When they found Michael at his usual spot, they invaded his table.

 

“Hey, Micha” said Brooke “How long have you been here?”

 

“Well, I arrived about a drink ago” Michael said starring at his empty glass, he was still really sober, and he didn’t like that at all.

 

“So, you’re not drunk, are you?” Asked Chloe

 

“Definitely, not” mumbled Michael

 

“Hey Michael, wanna dance?” Jenna smirked “There’s a better view from the dance floor”

 

“Sure”

 

They headed to the dance floor, the song GDFR from Flo Rida was pounding through the speakers, and the lights flashed on and off at the rhythm of the song.

 

“Oh, well that guy is definitely your type” Brooke pointed at a guy that was wearing blue Armani jeans, and a black gucci shirt. He looked very mysterious, standing in the shadow of the disco lights, Michael could have sworn he had seen him before. The guy had a beard, blue eyes and a beautiful black hair that reflected the neon lights.

 

“You come around often?” Asked Michael flirtatiously

 

“Lately, I have” responded the mysterious man “So, tell me, what’s your name?”

 

“Michael” Michael had an amused look “So now you know my name, now you tell me yours, hot stuff”

 

“Will”

 

“May I buy you a drink, Will?”

 

Michael called a waitress and ordered two Painkillers, one for himself and one for Will”

 

“Here you go, hope you like my choice, cutie”

 

A few drinks later, they headed for the dance floor, and started dancing to the rhythm of the song. They exchanged lusty looks for the next hour, every time they said something flirty or brushed against each other, they would blush, later Michael’s friends approached them.

 

“Ooh! Looks like someone is getting laid tonight!” Whispered Chloe

 


	4. Chapter 4

Next Friday, Christine and Michael headed for school, since his sister didn’t know how to drive, and he always drove her. Christine had a class at 8am and Michael’s classes didn’t start until 10am, so he had to find something to do before his classes.

 

Michael has always loved going to the library, there he usually found a nice book and went to lie down on a bean bag to read.

 

So he headed to the library to look for a new book. He started walking through the campus until he arrived. There, Michael found one of his friends, from his courses, SQUIP.

 

“Oh! Hey SQUIP” Michael greeted “What are you doing here so early?”

 

“Hey!” SQUIP bid Michael hello “I came to meet my friend, Jeremy”

 

Michael froze, had he heard correctly? Jeremy? He began wondering why Jeremy didn’t have any pictures with him on his social media (which Jenna had dug up)

 

“As in Jeremy Heere?

 

“Yeah, you know him?” SQUIP was confused, how could anyone as popular as Michael know Jeremy’s name?

 

“Not really, but my sister is in theatre with him.” Michael answered, panicking.

 

————————————————

Some time later SQUIP walked out the library, and went to find his friends.

 

“Bonjour mes amies!”

 

“Hey SQUIP” answered Jeremy

 

“Why so gloom?” Rich asked

 

“Guys! Michael Mell knows Jeremy’s name!” Ge exploded

 

“Well, yeah, I go to theatre with Christine” responded Jeremy “She probably told him about the weird guy who had a break down”

 

“But like last name and everything!” Said SQUIP concerned

 

“Oooh! Looks like someone has a crush on our friend” Jake smirked

 

“Would you shut up!?” Jeremy blushed

 

“I’m with Jake, you are definitely his next target.” Responded Rich

 

“Jeremy, please be careful.” SQUIP Said hesitantly “You know he likes to sleep around and doesn’t care about his partners”

 

“Guys! I swear, I’m a loser, he’ll never go after someone like me” Jeremy said, a little disappointed.

 

“Well, still, we care about you” Rich mumbled “Don’t let him hurt you”

 

Some time later, they headed for class, when Jeremy got to the theatre, he helped with the chair circle, again putting one a little outside the circle and next to Christine. He read over his lines, and they started rehearsing. When the class finished, Christine stopped him.

 

“Hey!” Greeted Christine

 

“Uh... Hello”

 

“My brother and I are going out for lunch after classes,wanna join us?” Christine asked exited

 

“Sure, where are we going?”

 

“Well, what do you like?”

 

“I usually just go to the fast food” he said a little ashamed

 

“Well, we’re taking you to The Capital Grille”

 

Jeremy looked worried, he could never afford that place

 

Christine noticed his concerned look “Oh, and don’t worry, Michael’s paying. Just wear something fancy”

 

————————————————

 

 **Jeremy 12:00** Guys! Christine asked me out!

 

 **Rich 12:02** Just her, or is your boyfriend going?

 

 **Jeremy 12:03** First, he IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

 **Jeremy 12:04** But yeah, he’s also going

 

 **Jake 12:05** What will you be wearing?

 

Jeremy had forgotten, all his clothes had holes, from the rat infestation, and he couldn’t afford buying a new wardrobe.

 

 **Jeremy 12:10** I was wondering if I could borrow something fancy?

 

The two friends headed to SQUIP’s place, since they didn’t have classes again until 1pm, and he was the only one with fancy clothes that might fit Jeremy.

 

He tried on various suits, some were really long for him, others didn’t fit him right, but then they found the prefect one.

 

It was dark blue, made of silk and wool, so it was warm, but not scratchy. He also borrowed a light blue shirt, that was too big for himself. Everything looked really expensive, but SQUIP had a trust fund, so he could afford it.

 

“Now remember, he likes to sleep around and he doesn’t care about his partners’ feelings” said SQUIP feeling a panicky jump on his stomach

 

“Hey, SQUIP, look at me.” Jeremy grabbed SQUIP’s shoulders to get him to calm down “I’m not going to do anything with him”


	5. Chapter 5

At 14:00, Jeremy’s last class had just finished, so he started walking towards the university entrance, to meet Christine and Michael, so they could all together go the restaurant.

 

“Oh look, there he is” Christine bid Jeremy hello “Oh! And he’s all fancy”

 

Michael’s breath caught in his throat. “Wow” he whispered.

 

“Hey guys! I hope I’m not overdressed for the occasion”

 

“Michael was still in awe “Not at all”

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but we have to pass to our suite to change” said Christine

 

They climbed inside Michael’s BMW, Christine had called shotgun, and Michael was obviously driving, so Jeremy had to seat in the back. He was shocked by all the elegance inside the car, the leather was practically new, not even a scratch in sight, both of the front seats had screens, and there was a cup holder with a cooler in the middle of the car.

 

“Hey, if you want there are sparkling water bottles in the cooler” Said Christine

 

“Uh...” Jeremy was nervous, he way out of his element “No, thanks”

 

“So, what kind of music do you like” Asked Michael

 

“Well, I... I love Queen”

 

“What a coincidence!” Responded Christine “Michael likes Queen too”

 

They spent the 15 minute trip singing along to Queen, until they arrived to a very fancy condo. Michael parked his car on his spot, and announced they had arrived. Jeremy had never seen so many expensive cars in one place. It appeared that the siblings also had a black convertible Mini Cooper.

 

“So, is the Mini Cooper yours, too?” Asked Jeremy

 

“Yeah, my mom gave it to me for my 16th birthday” Responded Christine “But I can’t drive, so we always take Mikey’s”

 

They started walking towards the elevator, then Michael took out a card and placed it in front of a scanner. A sudden ding startled Jeremy, he was still amazed by the classy place. They climbed inside the lift, and Michael once again placed his card in the scanner, he pressed the top button, and they started moving.

 

When the doors opened, Jeremy almost fainted when he saw their suite, he had always imagined that Michael and Christine lived somewhere fancy and expensive, but he never imagined the suite being so awesome.

 

Christine laughed at Jeremy’s awe struck expression, but Michael was carefully placing the beautiful expression that Jeremy was wearing.

 

“You... you live in a penthouse suite?” Blanched Jeremy.

 

Christine shrugged and walked inside. “Only during term time.”

 

Jeremy turned around to look at Michael. He couldn’t even begin to imagine possessing that kind of wealth.

 

“Our place is on two floors.” Michael took his hand to his neck and hoped he wasn’t blushing “I’m guessing you want a tour?”

 

“Hell, yeah!” Jeremy said exited

 

Jeremy followed Michael nervously, the suite was decorated with wooden floors, which were practically new, it had white walls, which were adorned with various posters, some from video games, others from musicals. The first room was open plan, with the dining room, lounge and library all merged as part of one huge room, and a closed door, which Jeremy was hoping he could check out later.

 

There was a wooden staircase leading to the second floor, past it, Jeremy could see a long balcony, with a jacuzzi, which was currently closed over by a leather cover. They stepped onto the next room, which appeared to be a studio, and a study space which contained a grand piano.

 

In the downstairs lounge area, beside the huge, plush couches and large coffee table, laid two bean bags, two ottomans, and tons of vintage stuff, the room also had a huge flat screen, with an X-Box, and classy, stylish lamps, next to them, there were little tables for drinks and snacks, whilst playing video games, or watching Netflix. Close to this area was a glass door that led out onto a small theatre where Christine set plays for Michael and sometimes her family and friends.

 

Jeremy felt like a child in a candy store.

 

They headed upstairs to find another lounge, it looked like a library, there were many books, which cases looked well-used, there were more beanbag, and vintage lamps, in little chocolate-coloured coffee tables.

 

“This is amazing!” He blurted and Michael lips tugged up briefly before he gestured towards a door leading out the lounge space.

 

“Gym is in here,” he said, opening the door to let Jeremy peek inside. There were training mats, a treadmill, exercise bike and weights scattered all around the room. Jeremy suddenly understood why Michael looked as broad and strong as he did.

 

They headed back to the lounge, and Michael opened another door leading to a hallway.

 

“Over there are our rooms”

 

“Oh! And I forgot to show you the kitchen.”

 

They headed back downstairs, and Michael finally opened the mysterious door.

 

The room was beautiful and looked barely used. He saw an island kitchen with marble counters, a sink, and tall metallic chairs. There was a row of windows, which overlooked the city. Jeremy wanted to try all of it, he had always loved cooking, but he couldn’t afford all the stuff that he needed.

 

His feet felt his body moving through the air, he saw his converse walking inside the room, then, he paced around the room in wonder.

 

Michael observed him carefully. “Feel free to poke around” He leaned against the doorway, watching him with an amused smile.

 

“We rarely use the kitchen” Michael commented. “I mean, Christine does sometimes, but usually we eat out or get takeout. I’m not even sure what all that stuff does”

 

“No! That is a tragedy!” Jeremy felt offended “You know what? Screw eating out! I will cook for you right here!”

 

Christine finally arrived and asked “What’s going on here?”

 

“Well, Jeremy decided that he’s cooking for us”

 

“And, uh...” Christine trailed off “Have you got any experience?”

 

“I mean, I used to cook all the time with my mom” answered Jeremy “But then she died, and my dad and I couldn’t afford anymore all the stuff that cooking requires”

 

“I’m sorry” Michael placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, he felt the need to hug him, or kiss him, even, to tell him that everything would be alright, and that he will always be there for him, but he resisted, instead he only said “You can come cook here anytime you want”

 

Jeremy cleared his throat “Well, what are you in the mood for?”

 

“Well, what can you cook?” Asked Christine

 

“Anything” said Jeremy smugly “my mom got us into a cooking course and I’m pretty much an expert on food”

 

“How about sushi?” Asked Michael

 

“Sure, if you got the ingredients i’ll do it”

 

“I think we have everything” said Michael

 

“Great!”

 

—————————

 

“Wow! This is the best sushi I’ve ever tasted” Michael commented “You should come cook for us, and teach me!”

 

“I’d be happy to. You already have my number. All you have to do is call and I’ll teach you anything you’d like.”

 

Michael dropped his fork and blinked at Christine, then tilted his head to face Jeremy. “Seriously? You’d really do that? Take time out of your day to teach me how to cook?” He frowned. “Do you want money for it?”

 

Jeremy shook his head defensively. “What? No! I’m offering because you seem interested and you didn’t turn your nose up in disgust when I handed you the raw fish earlier. The only thing I ask is that you buy all the ingredients. I’m afraid I can’t afford to splash out on anything more than a a meal a day, at the moment.”

 

Christine frowned “You really can’t afford to eat well every day?”

 

“Not if I want to keep attending all my classes.”

Christine scowled. “Alright... How about you can eat here every evening as long as you teach Mikey how to cook?”

 

Jeremy looked at Michael, stunned. “...Seriously?”

 

Michael stared at him defensively. “What? If you don’t want to teach me, then forget I said anything, alright? Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

 

“I just... I just can’t believe you’re being so nice to me,” confessed Jeremy softly.

 

“Why not?” Christine was curious

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m a loser” He placed his hand on his neck nervously “And... look all around you! You are rich, you are popular. You have everything all I’ve ever desired.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Buongiorno amici, come stai?“

“Oh hey, SQUIP” said Jeremy.

“Hey, man” greeted Rich

“So, Jeremy” Said Jake smugly “How was your date?”

“Well, first, it wasn’t a date” Jeremy took his hand to his neck nervously “But it was actually pretty awesome.”

Rich interrupted “Oh! Did someone get some action?” He smirked 

“The only thing I got from them, was a place to eat everyday, and a new friend” Jeremy said defensively

“So... you are friends now? I feel replaced” Jake said dramatically, he grabbed Rich’s hand and turned around “Let’s go, babe. Jeremy no longer loves us”

Everyone started to laugh 

“Well, turns out they are actually nice people” grinned Jeremy “But, I’ll never see Michael Mell as more than a friend, don’t worry, SQUIP”

They headed for class, and when Jeremy got to the theatre, he had to go heat up the Hot-Pocket again. When he returned, he sat in his usual place, next to Christine, but a little behind the circle.

“Hey, Jeremy” Christine bid him hello “Why don’t you pull your chair over here?”

So Jeremy did, now he wasn’t outside the circle, which for him was a huge step. Jeremy had always felt like a loser who didn’t belong, so he excluded himself from everything, but now, he was actually talking to Christine Canigula, one of the most popular, and rich girls on campus. Now he had a reason to be inside the circle. So throughout the class, he was happier, he actually said his lines with emotion and talked to Christine when they didn’t have lines.

——————————

Jeremy finally had something to look forward after school, going back to the fancy penthouse, and eat a great meal, and hang out with his new friends. But well... at the end of the day, the disappointment of his small studio apartment awaited him. With that in mind, Jeremy headed to where he was supposed to meet Christine and Michael.

“Hey! How was class?” Michael asked 

“It was as good as always” Responded Jeremy 

“Not true!” Christine was offended “I think the rehearsal is coming better and better each time”

“Ok, yeah, I think we will be presenting soon” Jeremy added

“That’s great!” Michael said excitedly “Can’t wait to watch the play”

Jeremy began to wonder if Michael only meant Christine, or if he was included in the thought. They climbed inside the car and Michael put his favourite Bob Marley song.

“Ugh! What is that?” Jeremy asked sarcastically 

Michael rolled his eyes “Only the greatest song ever”

“it‘s not good for you criticise Bob Marley” Christine chuckled “It’s his favourite musician”

“Well, good to know” Jeremy chuckled

When they arrived, Michael parked his car and took out the electric key “Jeremy, would you like to do the honours?”

“Yeah!” He responded giddily. Jeremy placed the card in-front of the sensor, and a ding sounded, they climbed into the elevator and he pushed the penthouse suite button. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

Jeremy and Michael went into the kitchen and started cooking.

“Hey! Chop those peppers, would ya?” Jeremy ordered, and Michael complied without hesitation.

Jeremy began to wonder that if his mother were still alive if this would be what cooking would feel like, giving each other instructions and the other not complaining and immediately complying.

—————————

After dinner, Jeremy was getting ready for Michael to take him home, or at least a few blocks away, where the neighbourhood was nicer.

“Hey, my morning classes were suspended, so I’m guessing yours were too?” Christine said

“Yup, why?” Jeremy responded 

“Well, we were wondering if you would like to stay for a while and play video-games or watch Netflix?” Michael replied

“Uh...” Jeremy trailed off, he didn’t quite believe how nice Michael and Christine being so nice to a loser like him “Sure!”

Michael and Jeremy headed towards the lounge with the bean bags, and the biggest flat screen Jeremy had ever seen, alone, since Christine had claimed to have had homework.

“So, your backpack is from Apocalypse of the Dammed” Michael commented “I’m guessing you like that game?”

Jeremy turned around to see his backpack, ashamed, he’d had it since junior high, and it had holes in it that the rats made.

“Yeah... but I’ve only played it in SQUIP’s place, I cannot afford one of my own” Jeremy replied sadly.

“Well, lets play!” Michael said excitedly “from the beginning or level nine?”

“The Cafetorium?”

“Yeah! I swear it’s impossible to pass that level on my own”

“Well, that’s because it’s a two player game!” Jeremy sang-sung

(Find the bad guy, push him a side....)  
——————

Some ‘Game Over’s later, Christine arrived “Can we watch something on Netflix, now?”

So they did, Jeremy and Michael got up from the bean bags, and climbed onto the couch

“What do you want to watch?” Michael asked Christine

“Uh... let the guest decide”

So Michael handed him the remote, so he could chose something.  
Near the movie end, Jeremy had fallen asleep on Michael’s lap, and Michael was trying very hard not to blush. 

“Hey, I’m going to bed” Christine whispered

“Okay, as soon as he wakes up, I’ll take him home.”

————————

After a while, Michael had fallen asleep on the couch with Jeremy still laying on his lap. Michael woke up some time later, he began to imagine if one day he would be able to pass his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, and kiss him passionately. He looked so peaceful asleep, he wanted to stay like this forever.

Jeremy woke up around 8 o’clock, to the smell of waffles, he shifted a little and was very confused, his neck didn’t hurt like always, and he was actually comfortable. This definitely wasn’t his apartment. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a huge flat screen. Then he remembered falling asleep. He looked up, only to see Michael asleep.

“Oh look who’s finally awake!” Christine whispered

———————

“So, you let him stay?” Christine purred

“He looked so peaceful...” Michael started to blush

“You had always been more than happy to kick people out” Christine replied

“I fell asleep too” Michael said defensively


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Sam, for the help :)

The routine was the same for a few weeks: Jeremy went home with Christine and Michael, he used the card to activate the elevator, he even got to call shotgun. They went into the kitchen, and cooked, sometimes bumping into each other, even though there was enough space in the kitchen for the two of them. But everything changed when Michael got invited to a party.

 

“Hey, I’m going to a party” Michael commented “Wanna tag along?”

 

“I’m sure they don’t want me there” Jeremy answered

 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Michael was honestly curious why Jeremy thought that.

 

“Well, I’m a loser” Jeremy answered

 

“No, you are not!” Michael exclaimed “Jeremy, you are honestly one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. And trust me, I’ve been with a lot of people”

 

Jeremy blushed, did Michael honestly thought that, or was he only saying that to get him to the party?

 

“Fine, you’ve convinced me, I’ll go” Jeremy looked down to his clothes, they were rags, compared to Michael’s wardrobe.

 

“Did you want to change?” He asked, referring to Jeremy’s worn clothes.

 

Jeremy only looked down to the holes in his shirt, he really wanted a new outfit, but he couldn’t afford one

 

“I could buy you a new outfit if you’d like,” murmured Michael.

 

“No!” Jeremy had a knot in his throat “I don’t want to be your charity case!”

 

"You know it's not like that, you are my friend and I want to give you a present, believe me I've been in lots of charity foundations with my moms, and you are definitely not one" Michael said totally serious while staring at Jeremy's gorgeous blue eyes

 

Jeremy was melting, because that was when he realised that Michael honestly cared for him, something that he never thought possible.

 

Then they took the Mini Cooper to the boutique, where Christine and Michael bought all their clothes.

 

“Choose what you like” Michael said, staring at the beautiful smile Jeremy had “Don’t worry about the price”

 

Jeremy went through all the clothes, he really couldn’t decide, he liked the leather jackets, the cardigans, all the shirts, and the shoes, it was all so fancy, but also quite expensive. Michael was watching him go through all the stores with an amused smile.

 

He saw Jeremy go all around the boutique carrying the same jacket with his hands, so he got close to him and asked him "You like that jacket don't you?"

 

He turned around while blushing and told Michael "I do, but it's too expensive, I don't want you to spend this amount of money on me"

 

Michael grabbed his shoulder and said "Let's do this, try it on and if I like it, then we'll buy it" Jeremy put on the jacket and look for Michael's reaction "Damn!,o-ok, we are taking this one" he said completely amused by the way his friend look

 

Some time later, he finally decided, Michael bought him a black leather jacket, and black trousers from Massimo Dutti, a white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, and a pair of black shoes from Louis Vuitton.

 

———————-

 

Some hours later, they headed to Jason’s place for the party.

 

“Oh, I think that Rich and Jake will also be here” Jeremy commented when he saw the house “They love Jason’s parties!”

 

“You know Rich and Jake?” Michael was shocked “They are awesome, but they don’t seem your type of friends”

 

“Why not?” Jeremy asked in a squeaky voice “I can be like them too”

 

“I... Well.... I just don’t see you getting drunk and getting laid at a party” Michael was uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject “Hey my friends are playing truth, dare, or drink, do you wanna join them?”

 

“Sure! I’ll prove I’m not a killjoy”

 

They walked towards the circle laughing “Hey guys, can we join?” Michael asked

 

“Sure, Mell” Brooke responded

 

They span the bottle, and it was Chloe’s turn to ask Michael.

 

“So, will it be truth, dare or drink?”

 

“I’m not drunk enough for the first two, so drink” Michael confessed

 

The bottle was spun again. It was Brooke’s turn to ask Jeremy.

 

“Truth, dare or drink, Heere?”

 

“Truth”

 

“Are you sure? Her questions can be a little” Michael trailed off “Embarrassing”

 

“Yeah, I want a Truth”

 

“Okay, then” Brooke said “How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

 

Michael definitely wanted to hear the answer to that.

 

“Honestly, I was 17 years old”

 

A few rounds later, everyone was a lot more drunk than when the game started. The bottle span, and Jeremy got to ask Michael “Truth, dare or drink?” Jeremy slurred

 

“Truth”

 

“O-kay” Jeremy got to thinking “What is your real age, I mean you look over 21, but...”

 

“I’m 19” Michael interrupted

 

A few more rounds passed and suddenly Michael’s age finally got to Jeremy “Hey! You are not supposed to be drinking alcohol!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not stupid.” Michael dragged his words “I know not to drive when I drink, and that I should absolutely have lots of liquids, so I’m not hungover tomorrow”

 

The bottle was spun again, Jenna got to ask Michael

 

“Truth, dare or drink, Mikey?”

 

“Dare!” Michael was drunk enough not to care what Jenna made him do, but he was still not prepared for what she asked him.

 

“Well, I dare you to” Jenna paused for a dramatic effect “kiss Jeremy”

 

After a few moments of analysing the question Michael asked “Like a smooch, or in the lips?”

 

Jenna smirked “In the lips, what were you expecting?”

 

So Michael crawled closer to Jeremy, the first thing he noticed was the the way Jeremy’s eyes were blue as fuck, and they gleamed with the dimmed lights of the room. The next things were the lips they still looked untouched and innocent, as the first time he had laid eyes on this beautiful guy. The more Michael looked at him, the hotter he got.

 

The first tender brush against Jeremy’s lips was nice. They were soft just as he had imagined, then Jeremy moved himself to press fully against him, and the kiss turned more than nice.

 

Michael’s tongue came forward and brushed softly against Jeremy’s lips and he returned by slightly sucking on Michael’s bottom lip. It was such a sensual kiss, for only a dare, but neither of them seemed to mind.

 

Michael took advantage of Jeremy’s inexperience and wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling him closer. Jeremy gripped the sides of Michael’s face, then the brown-eyed guy’s hands wandered all through Jeremy’s back. After a few more pecks, they separated, both looking like love struck fools.

 

But what they hadn’t noticed, was that Jenna Rolan had taken lots of pictures of them, and posted them online. So, even if the two drunk boys wouldn’t remember this tomorrow, the internet totally will.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Monday, the pictures of Michael kissing Jeremy had spread all around the university, they were in everyone’s social media, and everyone’s phones. It was the latest gossip. ‘Does Michael Mell have a boyfriend?’

 

“Oooh” Christine smirked “You kissed Jeremy” Christine showed Michael the photo

 

“Yeah, it was really awesome, when I crawled closer, I could smell his cologne, it smelled wonderful” Michael started to blush “His lips were soft and innocent, his mouth tasted like sweet cocktails he had drunk in the game, and he was so inexperienced that it felt like a first kiss, and when I looked into his eyes” he sighed happily “It was the most wonderful look, his sparkling blue eyes....” He spaced out“Just wow. I wish I could kiss him everyday”

 

“Aw, you two are so cute together”

 

“I even think, that this time the kiss actually meant something for me too”

 

“Wow!” Christine was shocked “Michael Mell kissed someone and it actually meant something!?”

 

“Yeah” Michael passed his fingers through his curls “Tomorrow I am going to ask him out”

 

“And, how do you propose on doing that?” she asked

 

—————————

 

The photo was on everyone’s phone’s... except for Jeremy’s.

 

“You promised me you were not going to do anything with Michael!” SQUIP mumbled on the verge of tears

 

“I...” Jeremy trailed off “I swear I didn’t do anything”

 

“Look!” SQUIP showed Jeremy his phone with the photo Jenna Rolan had taken “And don’t you dare lie to me!”

 

“I would never lie to you!” Jeremy screamed “I really don’t remember that happening”

 

“You were that drunk? You don’t even remember! I think he is a bad influence on you” SQUIP’s voice was tremulous “I don’t think you should see him anymore!”

 

“He is not a bad influence!” Jeremy said defensively “He is one of the nicest people I have ever met!”

 

“He is a bad influence!” he yelled “You don’t even like parties! You never even drank alcohol! Can’t you see what he is doing to you?”

 

“I see him giving me food, giving me a place to call home, giving me clothes and...” Jeremy screamed “and love” he whispered mostly to himself.

 

“Oh-My-God! You actually bought his act!?”

 

“What?! You have always been my best friend” he interrupted “And not even you are that nice to me!”

 

“Ok, so that is what you want? I swear I will start being a better friend” SQUIP stated “If you stop hanging out with him”

 

“I don’t want to stop seeing them!” Jeremy was furious “They are really nice, and I am sorry that you can’t see it!” He started walking around the room furiously.

 

“The only one who can’t see things as they are is you! He is a slut!” SQUIP grunted “His MO is changing his persona so people like him, and then sleep with them!”

 

“I know that is not the case with me!” Jeremy started crying “He said I’m special, he said I am not a loser”

 

“He only said that because he wanted something from you, didn’t he?

 

Jeremy got to thinking, Michael had only said nice things when he wanted something from him, like getting him to the party, where he probably had made an elaborate plan with his friends to get Jeremy to make out with him as part of the game, his brain was about to explode, had all his relationship with Michael been lies? Then everything started coming back to him.

 

“The kiss didn’t mean anything, we were both very drunk, and playing truth or dare!” he replied defensively. “He would never hurt me!” His voice has shaky

 

“You don’t know that! I don’t want you with them anymore!” SQUIP exclaimed “I want you to chose, me or them!”

 

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me!” Jeremy was on the verge of tears “I thought you were my best friend!”

 

“I... I just don’t want him to hurt you” he started crying small teardrops going through his face.

 

“I know you only want the best for me” Jeremy said a little more calm “But I swear, they are nice people” he sighed “When they want”

 

“If they are so nice, just chose them!” SQUIP yelled “And I will never bother you again!”

 

“Fine!” Jeremy sighed “If you don’t want me seeing Michael again I won’t , you are my best friend, and I choose you”

 

“Thanks, Jeremy”

 

“But, just let me say goodbye.” Jeremy pleaded “Michael invited me to Starbucks tomorrow”

 

—————————

 

“Well, I am going to need your help” Michael said

 

“I will always be here for you” Christine said giddily

 

“Jenna showed me this cheesy idea for asking someone out...” Michael blushed

 

“Awww” she interrupted and Michael blushed

 

“Well, I’ll take him to Starbucks and ask the girl to write on Jeremy’s glass ‘Will you go out with me?’”

 

“So... What do you need me to do?” She asked confused “Looks like you have everything planned out”

 

“I need you to ask the girl to do it, I can’t say it in front of Jeremy.” he blushed

 

“Okay, I’ll organise everything, you just take him to Starbucks” she smirked “And make out with him”

 

“Christine!” Michael bumped her arm

 

“Aw, I ship you two”


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Christine had all planned out: Michael would arrive with Jeremy to the cafe, just after school, then he would order something distinctive, so the girl who always was at the register would write with her gorgeous calligraphy in Jeremy’s glass ‘Will you go out with me? ~Michael’

 

“Everything is ready” Christine was practically jumping from excitement “You just take Jeremy, and please get him to say yes!”

 

“Of course, no one turns down the infamous Michael Mell” He said sarcastically

 

“I know” Christine chuckled “Good luck”

 

———————

 

So, after classes Jeremy met Michael at their usual spot, at the university entrance, next to Michael’s car.

 

“Is Christine coming?” Jeremy asked nervously

 

“I think she might join us later, she is uh...” Michael tried to find an excuse rapidly “She’s finishing a project” which wasn’t much of a lie, since Christine’s project was setting them up.

 

So they climbed into the car, the ride was quiet, but not awkward, at least not for Michael, the only noice was the music playing softly on the radio. Michael was distracted thinking how he would finally ask Jeremy out and how it would feel to kiss his beautiful lips again, but Jeremy was just planning how to tell Michael and Christine that he would not be seeing them again, without hurting their feelings so much.

 

When they arrived, the got in the line, Michael was so exited, he was a few moments away from being able to call Jeremy his boyfriend and being able to make out with him as much as his boyfriend allowed him, but Jeremy was just sad and anxious, he didn’t want to leave his friends, but SQUIP had gotten into his mind, and he believed that Michael was no good for him, so he was going through with the plan of never hanging out with them ever again.

 

“Hi, I’d like a The Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Vanilla Frappuccino, please” Michael requested, it was the cue Christine had made up for him, so the plan would be put into action. The girl wrote in Michael’s glass exactly what Christine had paid her to scribble.

 

“Uh... just an Iced coffee, for me” Jeremy said anxiously

 

Michael paid, he just couldn’t wait anymore for finally kissing those lips again, and making Jeremy officially his. The few minutes the drinks took to be ready, felt like an eternity, for both of them.

 

“Michael!” A voice afar called, Michael practically ran to get their drinks, he handed his drink to Jeremy, with a pleased look.

 

“Will you go out with me?” Jeremy read out loud confused

 

“Yeah” Michael passed his fingers through his hair “Jeremy, will you...”

 

But Jeremy didn't hear what Michael said, he was thinking about what SQUIP had tell him and unfortunately his friend was right, Michael was making fun of him by giving him the wrong drink showing how girls would die to date him.

 

"Why are you giving me this?! What do you want to prove?! That you can have anyone you want?!" Jeremy yelled

 

"What? No Jer, it's not like that, that is for you" Michael was completely confused

 

“Are you kidding me!” Jeremy interrupted furiously “She is asking you out! SQUIP was right! You are a slut! You are probably just going to dump me here to go sleep with her!”

 

"What did you just call me?" Michael couldn't understand what Jeremy meant "Of course I won't do that, I like you, I don't like her, I don't even know her name"

 

"What you heard! He was right, he was fucking right! You don't care about me and you're just saying that because you want to sleep with me!!!" Jeremy started crying

 

"No, that is not true" Michael tried to get closer to him but Jeremy stepped back

 

"Don't touch me you liar!" Jeremy yelled while pointing with his finger at Michael

 

"Jeremy I'm not lying, I do like you, why don't you believe me?" Michael was starting to freak out because it seemed that Jeremy wouldn't hear his explanation

 

"You want to know why I don't believe you? Fine! Let's begin! You only said nice things to me, when you wanted something! You only got me to that party to get me drunk so that you could kiss me and show everyone that I'm easy, I don't trust or believe you anymore!” Jeremy was starting to get very upset, and saying those words made his feelings real, and now the boy standing in front of him wasn't his friend anymore, now he was his worst enemy “And lastly, I am a loser, why would you ever hang out with me without getting anything out of it?!”

Michael stayed in silence, he couldn't believe what Jeremy just said ‘Is that what he really thinks about me?’ he thought

 

"See! You can't even deny it!" Jeremy was hurt, he didn't really expect to be right, he was still hoping Michael would deny everything, but his silence showed exactly the opposite to him.

 

"W-what, n- no! Jer I-I---"

 

“I don’t want to see you ever again!” Jeremy started walking out of the cafe furiously, how could he had been so oblivious, of course Michael didn’t care about him, SQUIP had been right all along.

 

“No, no, no!” Jeremy wait!” Michael pleaded

 

Jeremy turned around“And I really thought you were different, I even defended you from SQUIP!"

 

Jeremy walked out and Michael just stayed inside with a broken heart thinking about everything they could have had.

 

“Jeremy, I was trying to ask you out because I really like you ” Michael whispered to himself with tears on his face, hoping he would listen even when he was already long gone. And that was when Michael realised he had lost Jeremy forever.

 

Christine was now close to the cafe, so excited to see if the plan had worked, she was really hopping to enter to the cafe to see her brother and her friend very happy, and maybe even kissing, ready to announce their relationship to the world.

But when she got there and saw Michael, with tears running down his face and his glasses on the table, she knew something was wrong.

 

The only thing she could do now, was getting close to her brother and listening what had happened.

 

“Hey” Christine placed her hand in Michael’s shoulder worriedly “What happened?”

 

"Ch- Christine?" Michael said before he hugged his sister with all the strength he had left and started crying

 

"Hey, I'm here, it's ok, you want to tell me what happened? " She said while hugging him

 

"I want to go home, please let’s go home" Michael said while looking with more tears threatening to fall down

 

"Sure, let's go home and then you're going to tell me what happened, ok?" She said while they started walking to their car.

 

Some minutes later they arrived to their suite and went to the living room to sit on the couch, Michael asked to his sister if she could bring him some hot chocolate and he went for blankets.

 

When Michael was ready, he started explaining everything to his sister.

 

“H-he said awful things a-about me...”

 

"What? What did he say?" Christine was confused about the whole situation, how could Jeremy insult her brother? That didn't sound like him.

 

"He said I only was friends with him because...” he made a pause and took a sip from his chocolate “because I wanted to sleep with him”

 

“No! Why would he say that?"

 

"I don't know, he also said something about SQUIP and that he was right and..."

 

"SQUIP was right in what?" She knew Jeremy would never say that by himself

 

"I- I don't remember, I was so shocked about everything, I'm sorry" he said while looking down his cup

 

"Hey, sweetie, It’s not your fault” Michael wiped his tears with the sleeve of his red hoodie “don't worry I'm going to figure it out ok? But for today it's enough, you want to watch a movie?" Asked Christine

 

"That would be ok" Michael said while giving her a little smile

 

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, not caring about school or anything else that wasn’t them, Christine would think about talking to Jeremy later, right now, the only thing that mattered was her brother.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since Jeremy had stopped going to Michael’s suite. A week of watching Michael drag his feet to each of his classes, his head hanging low, and his mood getting worse every day. Michael missed Jeremy’s company, he missed his awkward jokes, and his gorgeous blue eyes, but he specially missed having Jeremy falling asleep in his lap, where he looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world could ever harm him, he missed having someone to talk to, he missed taking care of Jeremy, and making him feel like he had a home, he missed having Jeremy over, even in weekends, he missed the face he made, when he bought him something expensive. But overall, he missed... his friend.

 

Jeremy was feeling a mixture of frustration and distress. He had never felt so confused, had he caused this odd behaviour in Michael, did Michael actually care about him after all, or was Michael just hungover from a party?

 

Jeremy stared at the clock on the wall, only a few minutes until he had to go to the theatre and face Christine, whom he had been avoiding, by skipping class or leaving early.

 

When he spotted his friends and walked towards them “Hey, guys” Jeremy said fatigued

 

Rich blinked at the exhaustion under his eyes “Woah... you look like you could use a nap”

 

“Sorry, I haven’t slept very well” Jeremy passed his hand through his hair “I didn’t remember how uncomfortable my bed was, I’d grown used to the couches at...” he trailed off

 

“Mell’s place?” Jake added

 

“Yeah” Jeremy yawned

 

The conversation continued without Jeremy, he was lost in his own train of thoughts, had he caused Michael’s weird conduct, or was something else troubling his... well, Michael?

 

Soon, it was time for Jeremy to go to the most uncomfortable class of his day, Acting. There he had to see Christine, and his character had to talk to hers, he was really considering skipping the class, but he realised, that he could not keep avoiding Christine all his life, so when it was time to go to the theatre, he gathered all his strength and headed to his class.

 

A few minutes before the class ended, Jeremy was ready to speed out the room, to avoid Christine, but she had different plans for him, she had finally planed out exactly what she wanted to tell him.

 

“Jeremy, wait!” Christine exclaimed

 

Jeremy stopped, and considered leaving the room, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good, because once Christine set her mind to something, there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. He walked slowly towards her.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you, I have things to do” Jeremy stated, then he started walking towards the door

 

"Things to do like what? To keep avoiding me?" Christine rolled her eyes, then she grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and turned him around.

 

"Mind in your own business" He removed the girl’s hand from his shoulder

 

"Stop! Why are you acting like that?!" Christine was starting to get mad if this boy thinks that he can break her brother's heart, and then talk to her like that, he was so wrong

 

"I don't want to talk to you, don't you get it?" Jeremy would have never guessed that Christine could have been so stubborn.

 

“I'll leave you alone, if you answer me this. Why did you do it!?” Christine said while looking straight at Jeremy.

 

“Me?” Jeremy was shocked “What did I do?!”

 

“Don't play the fool, You broke his heart!He really misses you, we miss you”

 

Jeremy cut her off “Stop! I never did anything but telling him the truth!”

 

"What do you mean by ‘telling him the truth’?!"Christine air quoted

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but truth hurts” he was about to storm off the classroom, but Christine stopped him again.

 

“You honestly believe what you said to him?” Christine was so furious, she had deviated from her plan, to get him back.

 

"C'mon you know what I'm talking about, you're part of the stupid plan, what do you want to get from me?! I don't have money or anything else you could ask for, I’m just the loser you used!" Jeremy yelled

 

"What?! We don't want anything from you, you are our friend not our personal supplier, who said that to you?!" Christine was shocked, she couldn’t believe him, did he really believe that?

 

"It doesn't matter who said that! The only thing that matters is that you lied to me, you always want to get something from me and.."

 

"Hold on right there!” Christine interrupted “I can't believe you just said that, do you have any idea of how many people have been telling us the same thing about you? Every single person that has ever seen us with you, everyone says the same bullshit you just said” Christine was overwhelmed, she had to defend her brother, she felt that she needed to get him his happiness back, after all he had done for her.

 

“Well, you should have believed them, maybe I was only trying to get your money!” Jeremy said exasperated, he didn’t mean it, but he really wanted her to stop talking.

 

“You know what the difference between us is?” Christine asked

 

“That I’m a loser, and you are just rich brats?” Jeremy interrupted

 

“No, Jeremy! The difference is that we don't believe the shit they say, because we know you, and we trust you. Every time someone said something bad about you to Michael, he always defended you, so it’s sad that you didn't do the same, and worse, that you believe the shit someone said about us! Now I see how much you care" Christine was furious, Jeremy was her friend, but after all he had said, she didn’t know anything anymore.

 

“Oh, you know what, just stop talking!” Jeremy was upset about everything Christine had said "Maybe that's just the sign for us to stop hanging out and..."

 

"So that's it? You are just gonna let our friendship die because of what people say, I thought you cared about us!" Christine couldn't believe that it was actually going to end like that

 

"Oh so I'm the only one who needs to fix this up? So this was all my fault and you are just the victims?" Jeremy said

 

"What?” Christine looked confused “I never said that, but in that case let me remind you that you were the one who made Michael cry, you said awful things to him, and you are the one who has been avoiding us" Christine was getting exasperated, if things keep going like that, she would punch Jeremy's face

 

"See you're playing the victim again! You are so selfish, SQUIP was right"

 

Jeremy stormed off the classroom, he never wanted to see her or Michael ever again, they were so self-centred, that they couldn’t even begin to comprehend how they had hurt him. They only wanted him back, so they could get home-cooked meals, he was now only his personal chef, they never cared about him, he was only their charity case.

 

And Christine was left alone and furious but know she had a valid clue to follow, who was this SQUIP, and why did he want Jeremy to believe such lies?


	11. Chapter 11

Christine was done with Michael’s depression about losing Jeremy. He didn’t even leave his room, anymore, unless Christine forced him. The only time he paused his video-games was to get food, or to go to school.

 

Michael didn’t know about the talk Christine and Jeremy had had, and she didn’t want to tell him, because what good would that do? The only result she would get from talking to Michael was him getting nostalgic about the time he spent with Jeremy, and him remembering how he slowly fell in love with him.

 

But, Christine still refused to believe that there was nothing that could change Jeremy’s mind about them being the rich brats, that he believed them to be, so, she gathered Chloe, Brooke and Jenna, at the club, a place Michael would never attend in his current mood, to make a plan for getting the two idiots together.

 

“Hey, girls!” Christine greeted

 

“Hi” greeted Jenna

 

“So, still no Michael?” Chloe asked

“Nope, he is still locked up in his room playing video-games” Christine rolled her eyes

 

“So, we need to make a plan to get my idiot brother and my idiot friend back together, so they’re happy again.”

 

“Aw, you really care about them, don’t ya?” Brooke said

 

Christine rolled her eyes, and she opened her bag, and took out all the stuff she brought to make the plan. She placed the notebook, the coloured gel pens, and her iPad in the centre of the table, and got to work. She always organised everything, from vacations, and girls night out, to plans for getting people together, and on less occasions, breaking couples apart, so she was an expert on planning.

 

“Ok, so the first thing we need to do is get intel on SQUIP. So, what do you know?” Christine instructed then she grabbed her pink pen and wrote on her notebook ‘SQUIP’.

 

“I think he’s in one of Michael’s classes” Chloe said

 

“Yeah!” Brooke confirmed “something called ummm... software developer and umm... program design, I think”

 

Christine wrote down ‘He is in Michael’s class’, then she took her iPad and hacked her way into the school private software “Here it says that his full name is Samuel Quentin Ulysses Issac Palmer, and he’s 19 years old, graduated from high school when he was 16, because ‘he’s super smart’” she air quoted “and is studying a career to be a software engineer, he’s a third-year student, and he speaks 9 languages!”

 

The girls looked at Christine shocked, where did she even got that much on SQUIP, and how did she do it “How?” Brooke asked

 

“C’mon, you thought Michael never taught me how to hack?” Christine chuckled “Oh, and it says, that he lived in New Jersey”

 

“Didn’t Jeremy live there?” Jenna asked

 

“Yeah!” Chloe confirmed “Maybe he followed Jeremy here!”

 

After a few minutes they had 5 pages of Christine’s notebook filled with SQUIP’s life, and all of his social media was now on Jenna’s phone, Chloe and Brooke wrote down all the gossip there was about him, and Christine organised it with her coloured pens.

 

“Ok, so now we have to make a plan to get Jeremy’s friends, Rich and Jake, to help us with our plan” Christine instructed.

 

“Tomorrow at school, Brooke and I have a free period at the same time they do” Chloe offered “We can talk to them”

 

—————

 

So, the next day, during their break Chloe, and Brooke went to look for Rich, and Jake, so they could convince them to join the plan.

 

“Hey, guys” Chloe said seductively

 

“What do you want?” Asked Jake defensively

 

“We need your help with our plan”

 

“Talk” Jake commanded

 

“We want you to help us get Jeremy and Michael back together, at least as friends” Brooke answered

 

“Never, our friend deserves so much better than that slut!” Rich mumbled

 

“Well, you obviously don't like him" Chloe said

 

"No"

 

"Why? I don’t think he ever talked to you before, and..."

 

"He ignores us, and he’s an asshole, plus he fucks everyone which is gross" Rich cut her off

 

"He’s not that bad, as he would say, people want to sleep with him and he’s happy to give them the satisfaction"

 

"He’s a slut" Jake cut in

 

"Don't you want me to talk?"

 

"You are talking way too much"

 

“Ok, let’s make a deal, you listen to us, and then you decide if you want to help us. If you don’t, we’ll leave you alone” Brooke suggested

 

“Fine!” answered Jake, and Rich just rolled his eyes.

 

After 30 minutes, the girls had narrated the story of Michael being in love with Jeremy. They have told them that he never stopped taking about Jeremy, and his beautiful eyes, and how he was the sweetest soul he had ever met, and that now he was depressed because his love hated him and thought that he was a rich brat that only wanted to sleep with him, and them dump him. Chloe and Brooke also explained Christine’s plan to get the two boys back together.

 

“So, what you are saying is that Michael is actually in love with our friend?” Jake asked in shock

 

“Yeah, pretty much” Chloe answered “and we need you to help us get the two of them together”

 

“And Michael knows nothing about this plan?” Rich asked dubious

 

“Nope”

 

“So, whose idea was it?”

 

“Christine’s”

 

“Well, I trust her, Jeremy really liked her, and I don’t think he hates her...”

 

“So that means you’ll help us?” Brooke interrupted excitedly

 

“Fine, we’ll help out” Rich mumbled

 

“What do you need us to do?” Jake asked

 

“Well, we need two things” Brooke answered

 

“First, you need to convince Jeremy that Michael is not the evil being he thinks he is” Chloe instructed “Then, we’ll set them up on a date, or something like that, still haven’t figured that part out”

 

“Hmm, and how do you propose we do that?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We are so sorry we didn't post earlier, but we are back in school, and we don't have as much time as before to write :c  
> But we promise next time it won't be so long…  
> Sooo, long chapter to make up for the time!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!

“So, now we need to sell Michael up to Jeremy” said Rich deflated “and somehow getting Jeremy to fall for him?”

 

“Yup” answered Jake popping the ‘p’ “but how are we gonna do that?”

 

“I honestly have no idea”

 

—————

 

The weekend ended, and they all went back to their routine; Jeremy would meet his friends, and then Michael would pass by, he would stare at him, while he dragged his body around to his classes, then Christine and Jeremy would have their awkward encounters in their classroom, finally they would all go home. It was like that for two more weeks.

 

A month had now passed since the incident at the coffeehouse, and a week since Chloe and Brooke convinced Jake and Rich to join the plan. So, on Wednesday things changed a little bit, after meditating things a lot Michael had finally decided on getting over his broken heart.

 

He was no longer locked up on his room. Now he, at least, left to walk around the penthouse, and he was no longer staring at the boy who made him feel that way, he was no longer dragging his body around for classes, he was slowly going back to being the cheerful person he was before everything happened, or well, at least trying.

 

But that also meant he was going to start going on ‘dates’ any time soon, and Christine knew all too well that she needed to act fast or her plan was going to fail.

 

————

 

“Hello, boys” Christine purred

 

“Hi” Jake stuttered, since he knew her reputation ‘Nothing can stop her when she sets her mind up to something. So, you better do it fast, or she will ruin you’, and even though both boys were taller than her, they had always felt small under her gaze.

 

“So,” she asked while cornering the boys, so they couldn’t leave. “How is the plan coming along?”

 

“Um, well we’ve made some progress” Rich replied nervously “At least now he doesn’t get all awkward when we mention him”

 

“Well now, isn’t that nice?” She hissed “So, I think you know why I am here”

 

“Um, you want us to move forward with your plan” Jake was trembling under Christine’s gaze, and there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

 

“Indeed”

 

“We’ll do our best” the boys promised

 

————

 

After school, Jake and Rich cornered Jeremy, trying to make it look casual, like they had no ulterior motives for spending their time with him, and failing miserably.

 

“Hey, Jeremy” greeted Rich

 

“Hi, guys” Jeremy chuckled “What do you need?”

 

“How did you know?” Jake gasped

 

“Well, if you didn’t need anything from me you would be in your spot making out” Jeremy chuckled

 

“Well, since you are asking sooo nicely” Rich teased

 

“Are you finally going to tell us what happened between you and Michael?” Jake pleaded “It’s been nearly a month!”

 

“Fine” Jeremy rolled his eyes exasperated “It all began the day of the infamous party”

 

“The one which you kissed Michael or the one you got drunk because you lost Michael?” Rich grinned

 

Jeremy nudged him “the one with the kiss” he sighed “then on the weekend, I... uh, well, SQUIP confronted me about those photos, and it all went downhill from there”

 

“What the hell did SQUIP do?” Jake snapped interrupting Jeremy

 

“He didn’t do anything bad, he just helped me realize that Michael didn’t love me, or even like me, he only wanted to sleep with me and use me as one of his ‘toys’” Jake and Rich looked at each other, they had had their suspicions about SQUIP’s crush on Jeremy, but now they had seen it wasn’t only in their imagination, he really wanted Jeremy only for himself, and their friend was slowly walking onto his trap, without even noticing.

 

“So, that was all?” Rich asked

 

“Um, no” Jeremy sighed “The day I stopped talking to him, he um...” he trailed off, hoping that his friends would cut him loose, but since nothing happened, he continued “Well, he proved SQUIP right, ok? He really didn’t see me as a friend, he only ever saw me as the loser I am”

 

“What did he do?” Jake said

 

“Well, he invited me to the Starbucks he always goes, the one he knew the cashier had a crush on him, and was going to ask him out, so he could rub in my face what a loser I am and how he always gets everyone to sleep with him” his voice faltered, heavy with thought.

 

“So, then what happened?”

 

“Well, ummm” Jeremy wiped a tear from his face and continued “So, everything went wrong when our drinks were ready” he cleared his throat “Well, he gave me his drink, and it um” Jeremy sighed “well, it was the cashier’s way of asking Michael out”

 

Jeremy had never told the story out-loud to anyone before, so he was re-living a lot of feelings, mostly he felt sad because the memory was too painful for him, but he also felt relieved that now his friends knew his story, but also felt burdened with the reality of it. He was beginning to realise that he actually missed Michael, not only because he had lost a place to go after school where everything was comfortable, and there was always food, but because he actually missed spending time with him, fooling around or just talking about nonsense, and playing videogames; he honestly missed Michael.

 

Jake and Rich were confused, Christine never mentioned what had happened in Starbucks, and if Michael really did that, then there was no way in hell they were helping her.

 

————

 

“I’m so sorry for the way I’ve acted, I know that I have said it before, but I just want you to know that I mean it” Michael sighed “I said some pretty mean things, and y’all were just trying to help”

 

“Michael, don’t worry, we know what it’s like to have a broken heart” replied Christine while she hugged him “I’m just glad you’re better now”

 

“So, are we doin’ anything tonight?” Jenna asked “I heard of a new club! It opened this week, we should totally check it out”

 

They all agreed about going to the club, They all (minus Christine, who doesn’t like clubs) agreed about going to the club, and a few hours later, Brooke, Michael, Jenna and Chloe were right at the entrance of Marquee ready for a crazy night.

 

“Hi, I’d like a martini, please” Chloe purred

 

“Sure thing, hun” answered the bartender “ID”

 

Chloe proudly took out her fake ID and gave it to the bartender with a pleased smile “Here”

 

A few hours later the four of them were a little tipsy, and Michael was already looking for a new suitor.

 

“Look, that guy is just your type” Chloe pointed towards a guy that look around 21 years old “He’s wearing slim fit Armani jeans, and an A&F t-shirt”

 

“And a while ago a hot chick started hitting on him and he rejected her” Brooke pointed out “or she just got bored and left”

 

“No, I- I just don’t think I’m ready” Michael sighed, he was really hoping that going out with his friends would cheer him up, but for now it was only reminding him of why Jeremy rejected him. But everything just felt wrong without him there to be his friend, or even better yet: his boyfriend, even though right now they were nothing he was still feeling like for some reason he wasn’t being loyal to his feelings “You go get him”

 

————

 

A few hours earlier...

 

Jeremy was having a breakdown; he was lying down on the grass of the corner where Jake and Rich went to make out. He was really happy for his friends, and it was usually comforting when he saw them together, it was a reminder that everyone can find a person to love. Even if someone broke your heart before. But right now, he was jealous, jealous of how brave both were for admitting their feelings for each other. Why couldn’t he have something like that. Not even his father loved him enough to give him the basic resources he needed for living. He was so focused on himself and his ex-wife, that he didn’t even wear pants when he asked him to.

 

Michael didn’t even look at him anymore... He should have realized Michael’s feelings for himself before. He only ever saw him as a toy, as charity, and he despised him for that. But hatred was not the only thing he felt towards him. He also wanted his attention, even if it was him looking at Jeremy as a toy. Even right now, he could already be looking for a new suitor, that wasn’t him.

 

He should definitely not lie to himself, because if his feelings were that simple, he wouldn’t be having an anxiety attack, no, he realized that he really liked spending time with Michael and Christine, he wanted his friends back, both of them. They weren’t just two people who provided him with food and a place to stay, they were also two of the best friends he had ever had, and he needed to fight for that friendship, despite what SQUIP said.

 

He wondered if Michael was willing to change for him. Michael would never see him as more than a toy, but maybe he could change, maybe Christine could help Jeremy in his plan to make Michael a better friend, someone he could rely on, someone who he could even consider a brother.

 

He was going to go fight for them. And he knew exactly who to ask where he could find them.

 

He ran across all campus, determined to do something about his friends, he found Jake and Rich, they were friends with Chloe and Brooke, and they are friends with Michael, so they would definitely know where they are.

 

When he finally got to their classroom, they were both still in class, so he sat down leaning against the wall, and panting after running all across campus. When they finally got out of class, Jeremy cornered them.

 

“Hey” Jeremy panted “I need your help”

 

“Uh, sure?” Jake responded

 

“Where can I find Michael and Christine?” He requested “I really need to apologize,” he sighed “I shouldn’t have been so harsh on him - uh them”

 

“Um, well” Rich replied “There is a new club opening tonight, so he’ll probably be there, as for Christine, she’s probably at their apartment”

 

Jeremy had finally made up his mind about talking to Michael and Christine and trying to fix things, so he was going to go to the club first, his 21st birthday had been recently, so he had an ID, although he had never been before to a club.

 

“Okay, I’ll go to the club first” Jeremy concluded “What should I wear?”

 

————

 

A lot of drinks later, no one had caught the eye of the mysterious guy at the club, he was still sitting there enjoying the ambience of the place and staring at the empty glass. Michael saw the guy again and thought ‘Jeremy and I are nothing, he made things really clear, and said he wanted nothing to do with me, I need to get over him, and move on with my life’ “Okay, I’m gonna go get him”

 

“Hey, cutie” Michael grinned while he approached “May I buy you another drink?”

 

“Uh, sure” grumbled the man

 

“Great! I’m Michael” he responded with a polite smile

 

“Mark”

 

“So, Mark, tell me aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Michael winked at him

 

Mark chuckled “I’m actually an ‘IT guy’” he air-quoted “What about you?”

 

“I’m actually still in college, studying to be a Software Developer and Computer Programmer” he grinned proudly, then he took a sip of his drink “So, tell me do you like boys, girls or both?” Michael purred “Cause if you don’t like me, my friends over there are really into you”

 

“Uh, well to be honest” Mark sighed “I’m not really into either right now, I just broke up with my girl, and-” he trailed off

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Michael gasped “I’m actually also getting over a broken heart, but they dragged me along tonight”

 

“They care about you” Mark noted “It’s good to have someone like them”

 

“Yeah, it is” Michael nodded “What do you think about gettin’ over them together, and having some fun?” He turned to see the entrance door, to check if he wasn’t there “You know what FUCK them” he advised “I think we’ve already cried a lot for them”

 

\--------

 

Some drinks later, Michael and Mark had bonded, they both liked videogames, and they both had had Game-boys at some point of their lives, they both really cared for the people who broke their heart, and they both enjoyed listening to reggae.

 

“Care to *hicc* danceeeeeee, Mar-k?” Michael slurred, since he was now a drunk. “I swear I don´t bite. Unless you want me to” He winked

 

“Sureeeee, Mich-ael, let´s dance” he grinned, and then he chuckled when Michael took his hand, and foolishly dragged him towards the dance floor. “Oh, and you can surely bite me” Mark consented

 

“S-sounds great” Michael winked at him

 

They stood up and walked to the mass of people on the dance floor and started dancing way to closely to the rhythm of a Flo Rida song, they were laughing and enjoying themselves more than they had hoped for at the beginning of the day.

 

And soon enough, Jeremy stormed into the club. And saw his friend dancing with someone who looked like he would get some from Michael that night.


End file.
